Jack DxD Tying the Knots
by Mjgrazi v2
Summary: It's been three weeks after Jack won the tournament Jack finally starts to marry the girls in his harem and finds himself once again facing his rivals in rating games while new and old enemies slowly emerge from the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack POV**

About three weeks after me and my peerage had won the tournament it was discovered that Triton and his sister Kymopoleia had defected over to the organization Miko was working with. Apparently Poseidon suspected his children, Triton and Kymopoleia, of being sympathetic to the Khaos Brigade which was another reason he had given me his domains. Anyway sometime later Mirajane became the new head maid. Yasaka had considered becoming the new head maid but changed her mind so Mirajane decided to become the new head maid until a suitable replacement could be found.

Right now I was focused on one thing and that was marrying Rias. I was dressed in a black tuxedo. Wedding music was playing within the building and bells were ringing. There were thousands of people in the crowds, all mainly from the Underworld. The only ones that weren't from the underworld was my mom and new stepfather Fowler and technically my peerage but only because they didn't all come from the underworld and those from my harem who did not originate from the underworld as well.

"Jack, you shouldn't look around restlessly," Rias said who was next to me wearing a beautiful white wedding dress.

"You're finally getting married," Venelana said excitedly.

"Welcome to the family Jack although I already considered you apart of the family," Zeoticus said.

"Thanks dad," I replied making Zeoticus smile.

"I'm so happy you're marrying Rias. I can't wait to see you marry the other girls in your harem and become a grandmother," my mom said.

"Considering the amount of grandkids we should expect from all the girls in Jack's harem we will probably look a lot older than we actually are. We should sit back down I think it's starting," Fowler said.

"Right," my mother replied before her, Fowler, Zeoticus, and Venelana went back to their seats.

"We are gathered together here to unite this Devil, Jackson Darby, and his master, Rias Gremory, in the bonds of matrimony."

After the boring stuff was said and done, it was time for the final words.

"Do you take Rias Gremory to be your wife and agree to change your last name to Gremory?"

"I do," I answered.

"Do you take Jackson Darby to be your husband?"

"I do," Rias answered before she put the ring I got her on her finger. I had a red gem put on it to match the color of her hair.

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Rias and I shared a long, deep kiss that was filled with love and passion. There was cheering, crying and applause everywhere.

After we finished kissing we met with the guests.

"I always wanted you to marry someone you love Rias and not someone like Riser. Welcome to the family Jack I am happy to call you my brother in law," Grayfia said before Millicas hugged me.

"Thanks," Rias and I replied after Millicas stopped hugging me.

We then met up with the ORC. I kissed each girl in my harem that was present, such as Asia, Xenovia, Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, and Akeno. They smiled and congratulated us and embraced both of us. We also met with Gasper and Kiba, whom I shook hands with and Rias hugged.

Everyone else that we knew that was able to come greeted us. Afterwards, many would go to the dance floor to dance the night away, in happiness and joy. There was also tons of food and drinks, all of which were great. And thankfully, everyone had a good time, with no incidents to report.

 **Break**

Me and Rias had arrived back at my place in Kuoh via magic circle. Once there I threw Rias on the bed and passionately kissed her. I then took off my clothes while Rias adjusted her wedding dress to reveal her pussy and breast.

"Don't hold anything back, got it?" Rias made it an order.

"Like I ever hold back," I replied with a small laugh before I lifted up both of her legs as I moved my cock deep into her pussy and soon I was thrusting at maximum speed.

"Harder! Faster!" She wrapped her arms and legs around me. We would also at times share kisses to make it more passionate.

Even though the stimulation was intense, I was used to the feeling of Rias' pussy by this point. I continued to fuck her pussy for several minutes, without losing speed while constantly playing with her boobs.

"I'm c-cumming! AHNNNN~!" Rias moaned.

Rias made loud sexy moans as she came strongly on my cock. I soon exploded inside her and made sure every drop of my cum went inside.

"Good as always," I told her as I laid by her side and kissed her.

"I'm so happy that we're married now," Rias said while looking at her ring.

"So am I," I replied before kissing her again.

I then placed the sheets over is and we fell to sleep together as husband and wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers._**

 **Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 _ **"Why am I even here…?"**_

 _ **"What's even the point of continuing?"**_

 _ **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**_

 _ **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**_

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word. If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking… _"Wow…fuck...I did it…"_ So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Jack POV**

I was currently in a forest at an altar made out of wood that was covered in flowers and two aisles with regular chairs were out for people to sit in wearing a tuxedo. A few feet to the right aisle there were tables set up and in the middle was where the food was at with a white cake with some strawberries on top in the middle. On the left of the altar was piano.

Today I was going to marry Artemis and I was excited that I was finally going to have sex with her tonight. In the aisles on one side was Artemis's hunters some seemed happy at the idea of being able to get married while others appeared to have mixed feelings about it. There were also some of them who simply ignored me. On my side was my entire harem with the exception of Cortana who was too busy to come, Bova, Raf, Hermes and Dionysus who had helped plan the wedding, Shiva much to my surprised decided to check out the wedding, Saji who is my best man, and Fowler who had arrived with my mom.

Then the piano started to play and Artemis appeared wearing a white wedding dress with the veil covering her face. Escorting her by her right arm was her twin brother, Apollo. Several falcons suddenly appeared above her and started dropping flowers in front of her as she walked towards the altar.

Once Apollo and Artemis arrived at the altar he released Artemis to me but not before whispering.

"I don't care how powerful you are or how important you have become you better take good care of my sister."

"Don't worry I will," I whispered back before Apollo left to sit next to his wife Britomartis.

 **Break**

Some time had gone and I put the ring I got for Artemis on her finger.

"You may kiss the bride."

And with that I removed Artemis's veil and slowly our lips approached each other and soon we were passionately kissing.

 **Break**

 **Jack's room  
**  
The wedding had gone off without a hitch so far and now there was only one thing left to do. Claim Artemis virginity.

Artemis then appeared in my room wearing nothing just like me. I could tell that she was nervous but also excited. Artemis then got on top of me and started to kiss me.

I had a feeling that Artemis wasn't sure what to do based on her expression.

"How about I take the lead on this Arty?"

Arty was a nickname that Apollo came up a while ago, and had shared with me when I was brought to Olympus and told about my engagements to Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Artemis.

"I was hoping you would ask," Artemis replied, rolling off me and lying beside me.

I climbed on top of her and started kissing her, taking the lead. Her auburn hair splayed out all over the bed as I continued kissing her, and Artemis felt more confident in letting me take the lead, which was good.

"Shall we do this, Jack?" Artemis asked, grinning at me.

"Sure, but one thing," I replied as I rolled onto the bed beside her and started slowly stroking my dick.

"Suck it, so it fits in you better."

Artemis nodded, and moved herself so she was in between my legs. I guided my dick into her mouth, and she slowly started sucking it like a vacuum.

"Oh, fuck that's good!" I cried out, throwing my head back. Artemis glowed at the praise, and continued sucking, making noises with her mouth with my dick still inside it, that got my libido raging harder than ever.

"Arty, fuck… I'm cumming!" I shouted in warning.

That only seemed to encourage Artemis even more, as she just descended her mouth until it was completely wrapped around all of my dick, and I let all my cum out, which she swallowed whole.

"That was so nice," I panted, before getting up and placing Artemis on the bed below me.

I then took hold of my dick and positioned it at her entrance.

"You ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Now do it!" she called, glaring at me. I just smirked in response.

"As you wish," I replied, and slowly I pushed inside her, breaking her hymen in the process. Artemis took a sharp breath from the pain of it, but her face melted into a look of pure pleasure.

"Fuck... this is great, Jack!"

"Thanks," I whispered to her, and began slowly thrusting inside her, "Your pussy is so tight."

"Well, I was a virgin!" Artemis was still sassy, even when overcome with pleasure.

Classic Artemis.

"Key word: Was," I replied and continued thrusting inside her. Artemis continued moaning loudly as I kept thrusting, slowly getting faster.

"You're so good," I said before leant down to kiss her neck.

"Oh, shit! Jack, keep going!" Artemis shouted, closing her eyes tight in pleasure. And I did, putting my hands on Artemis' shoulders to keep me balanced. I then felt myself building up in my dick.

"Artemis, I'm gonna cum, okay?"

"I am too! Cum inside me and make me yours!"

I smiled, and then released everything I had inside her. I counted at least five ropes of cum that I shot inside her.

"That was... amazing," Artemis panted, as she came down from her own high. "I don't think I can go again."

"Heh." I slowly pulled out of her and lay beside her. "We can work on that in the future."

Artemis' face split into a wide grin.

"I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack POV**

Today I finally married Athena. Their was some concern that the wedding would have to be delayed after Hades had returned thanks to some help from the outside. Several of the greek gods that were inside the barrier such as Hera and Hephaestus had pursued him to help in trying to keep in check. Unfortunately this meant that there were less gods fighting Trihexa and now that Hades was back the the percentage of the population in his domain that supported him had join up with the percentage that wanted Thanatos to be in charge and now everyone living there wanted Hades back in charge while the small percentage of the population that supported me dwindled and simply stayed silent on the matter. Since relations with the greek underworld aren't exactly perfect and some of the gods were openly rebelling it was decided that it would be best to appease Hades and his followers at least for the time being. Anyway the wedding was small and the reception had been relatively quick.

Up in my bedroom, I pulled the beautiful Athena close to me, and the two of us shared a soft, gentle, smooth and passionate kiss on the lips. Each of us were drawn into this passionate kiss. We began French kissing as our tongues begin to wrestle each other lustfully and sensually, before returning back to the regular kiss on the lips.

Our kiss had lasted for quite a while. Once the kiss begin to broke, I and Athena got some oxygen. Athena then undressed herself to show off her golden bra. I grabbed onto Athena's breast which got her more excited, and a soft moan coming from her lips.

"Oh…" Athena moaned.

I gave them a soft squeeze, feeling Athena's divine breast. Four minutes later, Athena got off of me and stood in front of me. Athena slowly bent over, undressing the rest of her outfit.

''It's time, my future king.''

I got too excited, as she was reviewing my large shaft, and it caused Athena to smile.

"Mmm, looks like someone is ready for me, isn't it?" Athena teased.

Athena got down on her knees and stroked my large shaft.

"Now let me taste that delicious lollipop," Athena seductively teased.

Athena started to lick the bottom to the top of my shaft and even started to lick the head rapidly, giving some more pleasure. Athena then started to suck down my shaft, slowly sucking on me sensually.

I close my eyes and begin moan in pleasure, enjoying the sexual moment.

"Oh yeah…" I moaned

The blowjob went on for thirty four minutes and I was close to climax. I came strongly in her mouth!

"Mmm that was delicious, I love it." Athena cooed.

"I enjoyed that blowjob," I complimented.

"Good, Jack. Now then..." Athena laid on the bed, revealing her virgin ass. "You have access to my anal virginity.'' She smiled.

"Hell yes,'' I smiled back.

I put lube on the ass area, then inserted my big cock inside of Athena's ass!

"Oh god..." I moaned. With the shaft inside of Athena's ass, giving her anal sex was now catching her off guard.

"JACK!"

I pounded her ass for some time, feeling great pleasure from her tight ass.

Athena gasped and moaned as well.

"Yes Jack! Yes!" She moaned loud. "Yes yes yes oh baby yes, it feels so good. Harder… Deeper…" Athena moaned.

I soon came inside, without restraint.

"Ahhhh!"

"MY ASS ! IT'S SO HOT, SO HOT!" Athena screamed.

Once that was finished, Athena pushed me backwards on the bed.

"I will now ride you, for a very long long long time," Athena told me.

"Wait, how long?" I asked.

"Very long, a lot of hours in fact."

"Wait, you got to be…"

Athena silenced me with a kiss.

''Shh... less talking, more love making."

Athena inserted my big shaft inside her pussy and rams it in, bouncing onto me and moving her hips. She began moaning in excitement, looking up at the ceiling and moan deep into pleasure.

"Yes yes yes oh, it's so big. Right there, give it to me handsome!" Athena moaned, and she resumed to ride onto me hard.

Minutes passed by, as she continues on moan deep into pleasure and grabbing her breast. Athena moaned deeply as we continued our hot sex.

Our sex continued on for hours. Athena increased her pace and bounces onto me rapidly, and hard. The bed even starts to shake in motion and squeaking from the bed's movements.

"Yes yes yes oh yes it's so good so damn good yes yes yes oh I yes fuck me," Athena moaned.

I groaned in pleasure, erupting like a volcano inside her many times by now.

"Oh Jack, I'm cumming... I'm cumming...OH I'M cumming!" Athena screamed.

Athena had a big orgasm as she began to climax, squirting her pussy juice onto me and I was bursting more cum inside of Athena's pussy, which got her screaming.

I thrust in Athena more, making her moan for forty more minutes. I groaned hard, bursting more cum inside of Athena's wet pussy, and then her ass again later on.

Everything was perfect for us.

 **Net Neutrality : The FCC is trying to get rid off net neutrality so companies can charge more money to visit certain sites and even block some. But their is a way to fight this. If you google FCC petition you will find sites that you can petition for net neutrality to remain. If you want the internet to remain the way it is then make sure to sign one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack POV**

A day after I married Athena a ton of new Autobots arrived from their spaceship the Ark to join Team Prime at their new base High Grand. Apparently most of the autobots that had arrived had already been on Earth and had left three years prior to Cliffjumper's death to find energon and find more autobots. They definitely succeeded at finding more Autobots and had even found a ton of energon to use.

The Autobots that arrived were Prowl, Hubcap, Ironhide, Kup, Hot Shot, Armorhide, Jetfire, Goldbug, Dino, Mirage, Que, Fallback, Warpath, Jazz, Inferno, Pitstop, Hound, First Aid, Tracks, Meltdown, Red Alert, Pipes, Skids, Wheelie, Sandstorm, Grapple, Gears, Elita One, Windcharger, Tuneup, Perceptor, Sunstreaker, Swerve, Hot Rod, Springer, Front-Line, Catapult, Anomaly, Ripraw, Macro, Triage, Moonsoon, Showdown, Sparkscape, Moonracer, Firestar, Huffer, Jolt, Trailbreaker, Hoist, Bluestreak, Ricochet, Twinferno, Doubletake, Drift and his two minicons Jetstorm and Slipstream.

Among the autobots that had arrived there were also Autotroopers which were basically the counterparts of the Decepticons' Vehicons. There were also a small group of Dinobots. The Dinobots were Grimlock, Swoop, Slug, Snarl, Sludge, and T-Wrecks who unlike his fellow Dinobots had his own unique appearance.

There was also another Autobot named Cosmos who had his own unique alternative mode which was UFO which allowed him to navigate deep space by himself making him a valuable member. Obviously the Dinobots and Cosmos wouldn't get an Earth based vehicle mode so we came up with a lie that they are part of a B-movie set.

Interestingly enough Fallback happened to have the same appearance as Breakdown and Swerve while he didn't resemble Breakdown possessed the same weapon system he had and his alternative mode. Also Hot Shot had a striking resemblance to Bumblebee although there were some noticeable differences.

Another Autobot, Skids, also had the same appearance that Smokescreen used to have and even possesses the same color scheme as Smokescreen had before he got reformatted and upgrade by Ratchet and he had also adopted a new blue and red paint scheme. Bulkhead and Ratchet also decided to get reformatted for some reason and Ratchet while he was on a quick trip to Cybertron to gather some medical supplies for the Autobots back on Earth got a Mini-Con named Undertone.

Perhaps the most noticeable Autobot look alike or at least to Arcee was Hubcap who looked exactly like Cliffjumper expect his color scheme was green.

I later learned from Ratchet that some Cybertronians share the exact same body type even if they aren't related and their were some Cybertronians that had unique features such as Twinferno.

We later learned that a Decepticon ship known as the Leviathan had returned to Earth. From what the new Autobots told use the Decepticons had also succeeded in finding more cons to help them and now had a heavy supply of energon.

Anyway after introductions were made I went to the underworld to help Rias with unwrapping our wedding presents. Since we had just gotten married and I had two more weddings the day after we got married there wasn't much time to go through the gifts.

We had gotten all sorts of gifts. One of those gifts was a sword with a red blade that was given from the heaven side. It was apparently modified so a devil can use it but since Rias and I won't use it we decided we would give it to our future child.

After about an hour of unwrapping gifts I returned to my place in Kyoto. When I entered Cortana suddenly appeared taking me slightly by surprise.

"Master Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup are in their robot forms in the new basement garage you had built for them. They asked me to tell you that they are waiting for you," Cortana said.

"I see thank you for letting me know," I said.

"Your welcome," Cortana replied before disappearing.

 **Break**

I entered the basement garage and sure enough Arcee and her sisters where their in robot form but what caught my attention was that their chest armor and the armor covering their pussies had been transformed away revealing their silvery breasts and pussies which looked pretty much the same except they appeared to be technorganic just like their breasts and were silvery pink. Arcee once told me that certain parts of Cybertronians were technorganic so it wasn't that surprising to me.

Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup had laid down on the floor with their legs spread.

"Come on partner it's time you know what it's like to be with three Cybertronian women," Arcee said seductively.

Not needing to hear anymore I quickly took off my clothes and went to Chromia first since she was the closest to me.

I adjusted my cock to lineup with Chromia's pussy before I began thrusting into her. At first I thrusted slowly before I went faster and faster during which I noticed that Arcee and Flareup were watching while fingering themselves. I had to admit that Chromia's pussy was different in her Cybertronian form. Its technorganic walls would often squeeze like a normal pussy would however the feeling was surprisingly soft and judging from the feelings I was getting from through our sparkbond it was more sensitive.

I soon thrusted into Chromia's pussy harder and faster during which I briefly noticed that her optics had closed and her mouth became agape in euphoria. I continued thrusting for several minutes while Chromia groped herself until she reached her climax and came on my dick. Shortly after I also reached my climax and came inside her.

I then pulled out and went to Arcee. Just like with her sister I lined my dick up with her pussy before I started to thrust. I thrusted quickly going faster and harder with each thrust.

"Oh that feels so good go faster," Arcee moaned.

"With pleasure," I replied.

Arcee's optics closed and her mouth became agape in euphoria as I plowed into her faster than I did before. Arcee then carefully closed her legs behind my back as I continued plunging my dick into her.

"Jack…!"

Arcee moaned opening her eyes to see and craned forward enough to cup my head in her hand as she placed her lips on mine. I closed my eyes and melted into her embrace as she gently made out with me.

We continued for a few more minutes during until Arcee signaled that she was soon going to climax and so was I. We reluctantly broke apart our kiss so she could outwardly moan her pleasure.

Arcee hips shook along with my entire body as her juices coated my dick which was currently shooting jets of cum into her pussy.

"Thanks for the load partner," Arcee said as she stuck her fingers into her pussy and licked my cum off it.

"Anytime," I replied aroused by the sight.

Chromia then crawled towards Arcee shaking her aft.

"Can I have some?"

"Only if you share whatever cum you have left in your pussy," Arcee answered.

"Deal," Chromia replied.

Chromia and Arcee then got into 69 position with Christmas being on top. The two then started licking each other's pussy trying to get whatever cum was left inside. The garage filled with their muffle moans until Flareup suddenly spinned me around and kissed taking me by surprise.

"Just because those two are having fun doesn't mean we can't," Flareup said after ending her kiss with me.

"Right sorry," I replied.

Flareup then laid back down and spread her legs giving me access to her pussy which I started thrusting into.

"Ohhhhh, Sweet Primus Jack," Flareup moaned.

Flareup craned her neck back as she moaned out loud, optics closed. After a few seconds, she tilted her neck back and looked down at me while I was thrusting away into her port as hard as I could.

I continued thrusting harder and faster during which Flareup groped herself to give herself more pleasure.

A few minutes went by and eventually we both climaxed.

After pulling out of Flareup I noticed that Arcee and Chromia were kneeling behind me.

"So did you enjoy having fun with our Cybertronian pussies?" Arcee asked seductively.

"Absolutely we definitely have to do this more often," I replied making Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup smiled.

Flareup then got on her knees as well and a few seconds later she and her sisters transformed the armor covering their parts back on

A blue light entered the room getting our attention and suddenly Cortana appeared.

"Master I hope I'm not interrupting your fun," Cortana said.

"Don't worry I just finished a few minutes ago. What's going on?"

"Roygun is here along several people dressed in cloaks and hoods at the front door. They appear to also be devils," Cortana said.

"Did they say what they want?"

"Only that they wanted to see you," Cortana answered.

"I see. Tell them I will be up in a few minutes," I ordered.

"Understood," Cortana replied before disappearing.

 **Peerage (They are all mutated pieces except for Xenovia and Ravel)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Bishop: Ultear**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Sento Isuzu**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flareup**

 **Autobot List/Appearances:**

 **• Jolt, Dino, and Que are heavily based on their movie counterparts. First Aid looks almost exactly like Ratchet in the movies with his green paintjob. Btw when he transforms he doesn't do that weird backwards thing that Ratchet does in the movies. Armorhide is also based heavily on Ironhide from the movies the only difference is that one of his cannon is a regular cannon that the Prime Ironhide has and his other cannon is just like Soundwaves mounted weapon he gains in RID.**

 **• T-Wrecks is the RID Grimlock with a different name.**

 **• There are two different Sideswipes in Alligned. The one appearing is from Prime not RID.**

 **• Bulkhead and Ratchet now look like what they do in RID along with Smokescreen who only made a brief cameo as one of the Autobots blacklisted by the new High Council for supporting Optimus.**

 **• Goldbug is based on Bumblebee from G1 and has the same weapon that Bumblebee uses in the WFC cutscene when he first appeared.**

 **• The other Autobots that I have not mentioned in this list are apart of Prime, RID, and Universe (Which was an online game). They can easily be found so if you want to know what they look like look them up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack POV**

I was currently heading to the front door with Yasaka and Ravel. The two had been notified by Cortana that Roygun was here with several people and immediately came with me to answer the door with me. While we did trust Roygun she was still in trouble despite becoming a satan.

We reached the front door and I opened it. Sure enough Roygun was there along with several people dressed in cloaks and hoods. Because of their clothing I couldn't even tell what their gender is.

"Who are they?" Yasaka asked.

"Relax their my peerage. I'm sorry for visiting at night," Roygun said.

"It's fine let's take this inside," I said.

"Thank you," Roygun replied before entering with her peerage.

"So why are you here?" I asked after we entered the living room.

"We came here to show our determination," Roygun said seriously before she kneeled down followed by her peerage.

"Please allow us to serve you as your retainers," Roygun said while still kneeling.

I was shocked by this. Even if she is in my harem to want to become my retainer along with her peerage when she was ranked number two in the rating games despite cheating it didn't make any sense.

"Why do you want to become Jack's retainer along with your peerage?" Ravel asked who I could tell was pretending to be calm.

"Despite becoming a Satan Queen my power is limited and I'm still banned from the rating games for what will be a long time. I'm a devil living for sport along with my peerage besides I want to help you which is why I along with my peerage want to serve you," Roygun explained.

"Very well then. From this point on you and your peerage will act as my retainers," I said.

"Thank you I'll make sure you won't regret this which reminds me I have something to help you or more specifically your pawn, Kiyome, out in your next rating game," Roygun said standing up followed by her peerage.

Roygun then created a magic circle and a pair of gloves with metallic fingertips with wire threads running through them appeared in her hands.

"It's an artificial sacred gear called Cross Tail. It originally belonged to a magician whom I had a pact with. After he died I was able to acquire it," Roygun said.

"I heard of this artificial sacred gear before. It's most effectively used by someone with creativity. It's treads were created from the body of a high class dragon and it produces an infinite amount that can be used in various ways to attack, defend against, or immobilize opponents," Yasaka said.

"With some training I'm sure she will use it quite well," I said.

"In that case please allow me to be the one to train her," Roygun said.

"Very well then. When she comes back from her job Ravel will give them to her after which Ravel will tell her that you will be training her," I said.

"Thank you although I'm surprised that you're queen isn't the one telling her," Roygun said.

"That's because I'm getting married tomorrow to this handsome devil," Yasaka said before kissing me.

 **A/N: Please note that Cross Tail is heavily based on Lubbock's Imperial Arm from Akame ga Kill with some differences.**

 **Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated) :**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Sento Isuzu**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flare up**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack POV**

Pink flower petals flew in the air as Yasaka walked towards me wearing her white wedding dress. The wedding was currently taking place in Kyoto at a shrine. In order not be disturbed by other people, the youkai had set up a barrier with the effect of keeping people away.

Their were chairs set up for everyone invited to sit in. Among them were yokai from both the east and west faction, my entire harem, Kunou, Raf, Dulio, and several gods from various mythologies. My mother and Fowler were unable to attend because they were on their honeymoon.

Yasaka soon got about a few feet close to me our eyes meeting each other.

The Yokai priest then said a few things that I wasn't paying much attention to. Then when he stopped Kunou came up to use with Yasaka's ring and gave it to me. I took the ring from her and put it on Yasaka's finger as Kunou went back to sit back down.

"Do you take Jackson as your husband?"

"I do," Yasaka answered.

"And do you take Yasaka as your wife?"

"I do," I answered.

"Then you may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

Upon hearing this my lips promptly met with Yasaka's lips.

 **Break**

After the wedding reception had ended I returned to my mansion near Kyoto via magic circle with my peerage and most of my familiars. Once we had returned I picked up Yasaka bridal style and I took her to my room.

Once inside my room I threw Yasaka on the bed and used dress break on us. I really gotta thank Ultear sometime for teaching me it.

I put Yasaka's right foot over my shoulder and grabbed her left foot. Then I quickly began thrusting into Yasaka's pussy going harder and faster with each thrust.

"Oh fuck that feels good," Yasaka moaned loudly.

While thrusting I decided to give her right foot few licks and this caused Yasaka to slightly laugh while she was still moaning from my thrusts.

"I'm about to come," I said.

"Do it inside me," Yasaka said.

We then reached our climax and I painted Yasaka's pussy white with my cum. I pulled out causing some of the cum to drip out of Yasaka's pussy and I laid beside her

"You know Jack the reason why I wanted you to cum inside me was so Kunou will eventually get a sibling," Yasaka said.

"Yeah I figured that and I'm looking forward to the day were you finally get knocked up with the other girls," I said earning me a kiss from Yasaka.

 **Jack's Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated) :**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Sento Isuzu**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flare up**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jack POV**

It had been awhile since my wedding to Yasaka. My weddings to the girls I had proposed to work out great. In the end I married every girl in my harem. Even though I was technically already married to Arcee and her sisters we decided to still have a wedding so they could experience what the others did. Since I had to change my last name to Gremory after marrying Rias a fair amount of the girls changed their last name to Darby. Those girls were Yasaka, Asia, Gabriel, Athena, Demeter, Saphira, Flannery, Cynthia, Cynder, Clair, Tiamat, Palutena, Kinana, Ravel, Reya, Arcee, Chromia, Flareup, Ultear, Erza, Lavina, Samus, and Mirajane.

Sometime after my last wedding Mirajane decided to step down as head maid and become my personal maid in order to allow a devil who also happens to be part dragon named Sebas Tian to become head butler. After looking through his file I had to admit that he could definitely give Grayfia a run for her money as head butler which didn't surprise me when I found out later that he was originally a candidate for the position until Grayfia was given the job instead.

Due to Kiyome being the sole heir to the Abe family and one of my wives it was decided that the Abe family would become a devil household that would serve the Gremory household once Kiyome became the Abe households new head. A similar thing happened to Pendragon since both Arthur and Le Fay were both devils. Apparently while it is uncommon this has happened before were a human household can become a devil household due to the heir or potential heirs becoming devils.

Kiyome had finished her training with Roygun and according to Roygun, Kiyome would be more than ready to assist in the next rating game. Which is why Roygun had me gather my peerage in the living room to discuss how she felt we could improve.

"I have reviewed every rating game you have competed in for Jack along with past battles and as I briefly mentioned to everyone when I told them to gather here I believe I know how some of you can improve. Jack when you activate your Crimson Dragon Drive it can be easily said that you're the tenth strongest being yet you don't use it straight away. Why is that?"

"I haven't fully mastered it yet and according to Ddraig it has more potential and the best way to unlock it is to fully master Diablos Dragon," I explained.

"Then make sure to master it soon. The only reason you're peerage is the tenth highest in the rating game is because of the tournament Ajuka held because he felt that younger devils with potential such as yourself should be given a chance to be on there due to the amount of cheating that had occurred. There are strong and experienced devils out there with strong and skillful servants that can make you lose that position," Roygun said.

"I understand," I replied.

"Now Kuroka It's time to talk about you," Roygun said.

"What's there to talk about I'm perfect," Kuroka said.

"You're magic power is impressive however you haven't truly taken on the traits of a rook. That can be problematic since that leaves Jack with one powerful rook instead of two. I suspect it's due to you originally being a bishop that you're having such difficulties however due to the excessive magic you have gained through the evil pieces this also presents an opportunity to become a stronger wizzard type than Rossweisse currently is. The best way to start getting ahead would be for you to fully master Touki," Roygun said.

"I will do my best but no promises," Kuroka said.

"I will do what I can to assist you," Roygun said.

"As a former Yokai and as Jack's queen I will assist you as well," Yasaka said.

Roygun nodded then turned her head towards Ultear.

"Ultear you're a powerful bishop however you can become more powerful. Do you know what sacred gear you possess?"

"Yes it's the Eyes of Kronos," Ultear said much to everyone's surprise except for Roygun.

"I knew you were powerful because of your sacred gear but I didn't think it possessed the powers of a powerful deity," I said still slightly shocked.

"It's true however most of its powerful abilities are sealed," Ultear replied.

"In that case go to the Grigori and see what abilities you can unlock and master. Now there are only three others that need improvement and they have the same problem. They are Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup," Roygun said.

"Seriously we need improvement? Just yesterday we got the energon lasers we have been using adjusted and added into our weapon systems by Que and I received a Colchis Bull as a familiar from Hephaestus at my wedding," Chromia angrily stated.

I could tell that Chromia was a lot angrier than she sounded through our spark bound for being told that she needed to improve.

"It's true that you and your sisters have an impressive weapon systems but what happens if you run into a foe that you're systems can't defeat even if you make your intergrated weapons stronger with your demonic magic. You and your sisters might not be able to use your apex armor or any other weapons that aren't apart of your body in future rating games. Also there are limits to using familiars in rating games so I would suggest that the three of you start learning some spells to use," Roygun said.

"Fine," Chromia said

"I look forward to seeing how well everyone does when you have your next rating game," Roygun said.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared and emerging from it was Rias, Akeno, and Asia. My eyes widen when I saw that Akeno and Asia's stomachs had small but noticeable baby bumps.

"Jack I'm pregnant," Asia said.

"And so am I," Akeno said.

 **A/N: I have decided to finish this story sooner than I originally planned which is why I didn't do another wedding chapter in order to start on Return of the Fallen. Chances are there will be somewhere between 1-4 more chapters that I will do for this story.**

 **Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated) :**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Sento Isuzu**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flareup**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack POV**

"Your both pregnant!"

I could barely contain both my joy and surprise when I said that.

"Yes darling and I will be giving you your first son," Akeno replied.

"I'm going to give you a girl. I hope your not upset with us," Asia said.

"Of course not! This is even better than all my weddings combined!"

"I'm glad you feel that way dear we figured it would make a great surprise after your last wedding was over," Akeno said.

"As good as this is their is something else we need to briefly discuss love. Before Akeno and Asia got pregnant me and Vali were planning on having a rating game however with Asia and Akeno pregnant we have to put it on hold," Rias said.

"That's too bad but it makes sense," I replied.

"Well you will be happy to know that because of the cancellation Vali would like to have a rating game against you," Rias said.

"Sounds like it will be fun," I replied.

"It will be more fun with the stuff I got from the Grigori for some of your servants. Working their has its privileges," Akeno said as she summoned three weapons.

The three weapons she summoned where a rapier with a unique hilt that looked like roses, a heavily modified gun with several parts on it that appeared to be a sacred gear, and a gold spear.

Akeno then picked up the golden spear and gave it to Le Fay.

"One imperial gold lightning spear as ordered," Akeno said.

"Thanks," Le Fay said.

"Wait you bought that?"

"Yep I figured since Fenrir, Gogmagog, and my brother are all members of Valis peerage I should get something to defend myself just in case I find myself in a situation where I can't use magic," Le Fay explained.

"Okay but won't you have to summon it using magic? Also when did Fenrir join Vali's peerage?"

"About two months ago. You were busy so I didn't really have a chance to tell you. Sorry. As for the spear besides it's ability to produce lightning it can also transform into a pen so it's easy to carry around," Le Fay said.

"Since there's no telling who else Vali has aquired we should analyze all the rating games he has had after the tournament," Yasaka said.

"Your queen is right love. Unlike in the tournament it won't be a dice rating game so there is no limit to how many servants Vali can send out and he now has a full set so it's important you know what his new servants are capable of and believe me when I tell you they are indeed strong," Rias said.

"That just makes it fun," I replied.

I then noticed that Lavina was holding the rapier that Akeno brought with her.

"I take it that sword is for you?"

"I was planning on getting Rose Thorn for awhile now but I never had time to get it. It's a pretty decent sword considering it's abilities can make even a simple wound figure and it's mixed with a variety of poisions that can easily kill a normal human being on contact," Lavina replied.

"Neat. Hey Akeno who is that gun sacred gear for?"

"It's for Chromia," Akeno answered.

"Me? I never ordered anything from the Grigori," Chromia said.

"Actually I was instructed to give it to Chromia as both a gift and as part of an experiment from the Grigori. You see this artificial sacred gear is the finalized version of it's unfortunately destroyed prototype. With the emergence of Cybertronians becoming devils the Grigori decided to add some finishing touches to it by giving it the ability to adjust its size not only that but unlike the prototype all of its parts are together so you just have to click one of the buttons to transform it into one of its three forms," Akeno stated as she gave the sacred gear to Chromia.

"Having a weapon that I can easily use in both my robot and human forms does sound promising but besides that what makes it dangerous besides also being a sacred gear?" Chromia asked while examining the sacred gear.

"The sacred gears name is Pumpkin and it uses spirit energy as ammunition and fires it in a concentrated shockwave. One of its main properties is that its power and range increases in proportion to the level of danger its user is in and as a bonus since it uses spirit energy there is no ammunition needed to load Pumpkin. As for the three forms I mentioned earlier they are sniper, machine gun, and long barrel. Also in long barrel mode Pumpkin can be used as a melee weapon that can be letal against humans. Pumpkin also possesses a Balance Breaker which creates a blasting beam so overwhelming that it could act like a giant blade, cutting anything in its path but only in long barrel mode will deal maximum capabilities. However it can cause Pumpkin to overheat rendering it unusable for a while," Akeno answered.

"I'm not sure I like the name. However what I am sure of is that I definitely want Pumpkin now," Chromia said enthusiasticly.

"Glad to hear. I plan on heading back to the Grigori soon to see my father if you can come with me the staff there can integrate the sacred gear into you so you can use it. It shouldn't take too long," Akeno said.

"Sure assuming it's alright with Jack," Chromia said.

"It's fine while you're gone I can have Ravel schedule the date of the rating game and I can also have Yasaka get some information on Vali's new servants," I replied.

 **A/N: Rose Thorn is a weapon from Overlord, the version if Pumpkin that appears is heavily based on Pumpkin from Akame ga Kill, and the imperial gold lightning spear is based off of several weapons that have appeared in Percy Jackson.**

 **Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated) :**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe (Please note that Kiyome possesses Cross Tail as a sacred gear which is heavily based off Cross Tail from Akame ga Kill.)**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Sento Isuzu**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flareup**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack POV**

Three days have passed since I learned that Akeno and Asia were pregnant and that Vali wanted to face me in a rating game. Since then two of the unused rooms at my other mansion, the one where Rias and some of the other girls were living at, where prepared for when Akeno and Asia brought our son and daughter into the world. I only wish that said world was far more peaceful and safer when Akeno and Asia give birth but I doubt it will be.

As for the rating game arrangements were already being made and we were scheduled to have are rating game in about a week. Already some of the rules for our rating game had already been created. Currently I was in the living room with my peerage discussing plans for the rating game and about Vali's newest servants. Two magic light screens were being used by Yasaka and Ravel to view all available data on the two subjects.

"It appears that the rating game will be a stronghold varient," Yasaka said.

"What's that?"

"In the stronhold varient each king has their own base and there are two ways to win and that is to capture the opponents base by defeating all the enemies inside and holding it for five minutes or by defeating the king," Yasaka explained.

"That may be difficult with Vali's new pawns. We've known that Bikou became his oawn prior to the tournament and that Fenrir became his pawn afterwards but we don't no mich about the other six which is why it's important we know what we are up against," I said.

"That's not completely true it appears one of his pawns is Leonardo and it appears that he has regained his longinus," Yasaka said.

"That's going to be troublesome if our base isn't well defended," I pointed out.

"True but that's also the reason you're allowed to use four of your familiars however it appears that you won't be allowed to use Tiamat and Clair. I'm assuming that's because Tiamat helps out with the rating games and Clair is her sister," Ravel said.

"In that case I'll have Bova, Cynder, Cynthia, and Saphira particpate," I replied.

"Moving on Vali possesses an artificial sacred gear user named Laxus Dreyar. His sacred gear allows him to produce powerful lightning dragon slayer magic and he can absorb a good amount of electricity to replenish his strength," Yasaka said.

"In that case we should try to eliminate him and Leonardo from the rating game as soon as possible," I said.

"I agree anyway among his peerage is Tien Shinhan. He is a disciplined, reclusive and heavily devoted martial arts user and he is also a descendant of the Triclops. Then we have Perseus," Yasaka said.

"Who is Perseus?"

"Perseus is the inheritor of the soul of the demigod Perseus. He possesses the Sacred Gear Aegis Mineralization, which has the ability to petrify people who are weaker than him. What worries me is that we don't have that much information on him. All we know about him is what I told you and that he is a former member of the hero faction who wields a sword and a shield," Yasaka said.

"That's going to be a problem if we accidentally send someone weaker than Perseus to face him," Ravel said.

"Alright so who are the last two pawns?"

"Interesting it appears you and Arcee might know them or at the very least know of them," Yasaka said.

This caught me and Arcee by surprise.

"Really who are they?"

"It appears that they are Dreadwing and Skyquake," Yasaka said.

"That's immpossible Skyquake became a terrorcon trapped in the shadowzone and the records on the Nemesis stat that Megatron killed Dreadwing with his own weapon after he tried to kill Starscream prior to the Omega Lock being located," Arcee said.

"According to the data Vali was exploring the Dimensional Gap and accidentally discovered the shadowzone where he was able to find and reincarnate Skyquake most likely due to him not truly being died since he was a terrorcon although now one wouldn't even know since his body was completely restored upon reincarnation," Yasaka said.

"Alright I guess that makes sense," Arcee said.

"Wait if Dreadwing was died prior to the Omega Lock incident then how was Vali able to reincarnate him? From what I know about Evil Pieces they can only be used to reincarnate someone who has died if they had died recently," I said confused.

"Hmm it's possible that Vali somehow recovered his body or that the records were were wrong and Dreadwing survived and he met up at some point with Vali. We can only guess since there is no data provided that answers that question," Yasaka said.

"In any case win or lose this will be a tough match so I want everyone to prepare themselves for the match," I stated.

"Understood," my peerage replied in almost perfect unison.

 **A/N: In a few days I will be heading out to go to college not only that but with my work schedule and the translations for the volumes taking longer to be translated ( Btw I don't blame the translators since I know they have busy lives and translating is tough work) so I have decided to go on a hiatus for all projects involving fanfiction until I have time to write/type again.**

 **A/N 2: In case anyone was wondering the stronhold varient is loosely based off the multiplayer gametype strongholds for halo.**

 **Jack's Peerage (Please note that all** **pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Bishop: Ultear**

 **Knight: Erza**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Kiyome**

 **Pawn: Samus**

 **Pawn: Sento Isuzu**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flareup**

 **—-—-**

 **Vali's Peerage (Please note that all pieces are mutated)**

 **Queen: Cao Cao**

 **Rook: Gogmagog**

 **Rook: Heracles**

 **Bishop: Connla**

 **Bishop: Mystogan**

 **Knight: Arthur**

 **Knight: Tobio**

 **Pawn: Bikou**

 **Pawn: Fenrir**

 **Pawn: Leonardo**

 **Pawn: Perseus (He is a character that is set to appear in Highschool DxD)**

 **Pawn: Dreadwing**

 **Pawn: Skyquake**

 **Pawn: Laxus Dreyar**

 **Pawn: Tien Shinhan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jack POV**

The day of the rating game had finally arrived. I was with most of my peerage along with Bova, Cynder, Cynthia, and Saphira inside the rating game dimension. Ultear, Kuroka, Le Fay, Ravel, and Lavina had just returned after creating several magic defenses surrounding the castle along with Kiyome who I had ordered earlier to use her sacred gear to create several explosive threads in the forest.

The dimension was a large forest with a few mountains that appeared to be in the distance.

The bases that were being used were two giant medieval castles that each had a giant stone wall and moat surrounding them. The castles were both almost identical the only difference was the color. The castle that I was using was black while Vali's castle was white.

Right now I was inside the castle throne room strategizing with my peerage and Bova, Cynder, Cynthia, and Saphira. We currently had only ten minutes left to strategize.

"We will need to be careful if we are to win against Vali we may have more people than him due to some of Jack's familiars but his servants are strong and they have abilities that can overwhelm us," Yasaka said.

"We also need to decide who will go on the offensive and who will stay behind to guard the castle," Ravel said.

"Out of all of Vali's servants the ones that may be the most difficult to deal with will be Cao Cao, Laxus, and Leonardo which is why I want to focus on having them retired before assembling a team to take Vali's castle," I said.

"So how do you plan on taking them out?" Erza asked.

"Chances are Leonardo will stay at Vali's castle that way he will be better protected and will be able to send countless monsters to attack are base which is why I want Arcee to assemble a small team comprised of whoever she feels is skilled at stealth to retire Leonardo. After she returns with her team I will decide on who should stay to guard the base and who will attack Vali's castle," I said.

"In that case I will take Cynder, Chromia, Kuroka and Ultear," Arcee said.

"Very well then but make sure to remember where Kiyome placed her explosive thread. One more thing, it's hard to say whether or not Laxus will stay behind at Vali's castle so if you should encounter him try and take him out but only do so if you have already retired Leonardo and you think you can defeat him quickly and escape back to base. As for Cao Cao do not worry about him I have a plan to deal with him," I said.

"Understood," Arcee replied.

"Now that's out of the way if I remember the rules correctly my servants can use their familiars correct?"

"Yes but just like you there's a limit albeit a separate limit. The overall number of familiars your servants can summon cannot exceed eight however as I briefly mentioned it's a separate limit so the four familiars you are using doesn't impact them," Yasaka answered.

"Good then we can use Le Fay and Lavina's owls along with Mirajane's dog spirit Alex to monitor the perimeter," I said.

Le Fay, Lavina, and Mirajane summoned their familiars upon hearing my idea.

"My familiar, Final Death Xiezhi, can also be of assistance in surveying the area for enemy movement," Xenovia said.

I had forgotten about Final Death Xiezhi since I hadn't seen him in awhile. He's a black xiezhi that's around the size of a dog who was previously one of the Four Invincible Generals in the Vortex Bunch organization, which me and several members of my harem faced and defeated when we decided to take a vacation a few months after I became a high class devil. He is a being that is said to protect a household, but instead he wanders around travelling. When defending someone, he is said to be a master of defense though his weaknesses is beautiful women which is how he became Xenovia's familiar. Although I'm not sure how strong he really is he is definitely good at being stealthy and if need be he can be use both defensively and offensively.

"In that case Final Death Xiezhi may also assist in surveying the area," I replied.

Upon hearing my reply Xenovia summoned Final Death Xiezhi who joined the recently summoned Alex and the owls. Soon they were ordered by their masters to survey the surrounding the area and left immediately.

"As for the last four familiars I want Yasaka' hydra, Samus's slizzard, Ultear's griffin, and Chromia's colchis bull to act as additional guards," I said.

"Understood," they replied.

"Now then their only one last thing we need to discuss. If I remember correctly celestial spirits don't technically count as familiars which means I can still summon the ones I have despite the familiar limit that was set for the game being now met correct?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Let's just say it's part of my plan to deal with Cao Cao and leave it at that," I replied.

"Alright but we should keep in mind that Vali and his peerage are allowed to use up to six familiars and while it is slightly less than us we should be cautious since we don't know what we will be up against we may have to change are strategy if they prove to be a challenge," Yasaka said.

"Ladies and gentlemen the time limit given to Lord Jackson and Lord Vali is now up," the announcer announced plainly.

 **Jack's Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Bishop: Ultear**

 **Knight: Erza**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Kiyome**

 **Pawn: Samus**

 **Pawn: Sento Isuzu**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flareup**

— **-—-**

 **Vali's Peerage (Please note that all pieces are mutated)**

 **Queen: Cao Cao**

 **Rook: Gogmagog**

 **Rook: Heracles**

 **Bishop: Connla**

 **Bishop: Mystogan**

 **Knight: Arthur**

 **Knight: Tobio**

 **Pawn: Bikou**

 **Pawn: Fenrir**

 **Pawn: Leonardo**

 **Pawn: Perseus (He is a character that is set to appear in Highschool DxD)**

 **Pawn: Dreadwing**

 **Pawn: Skyquake**

 **Pawn: Laxus Dreyar**

 **Pawn: Tien Shinhan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack POV**

Arcee and her team were preparing to disembark on their mission when suddenly the sound of two jets caught my attention. Those jets were Dreadwing and Skyquake and they just launched a barrage of missiles that seemed to be infused with demonic magic. Fortunately, the magic defense circles that had been placed around the castle activated resulting in the missiles failing to do any damage to the castle. Several of the magic circles that had been placed as traps to help ward off attackers soon activated and started firing concentrated blasts of demonic magic while Arcee, Chromia, and Flare Up activated their blasters, which they infused with their demonic power, and began shooting at Dreadwing and Skyquake forcing them to retreat back to their base.

"Shouldn't we pursue them?" Flare Up asked.

"No that attack was just meant to try and both weaken and test our defenses which means Vali may soon be launching his real attack on our base," I answered.

"So I take it my unit won't be leaving then," Arcee said.

"Not yet for now you and your team stay back I don't want to risk your team getting caught in the middle of the fighting. When Vali makes his move against us we will look or create an opportunity for your team to sneak away and carry out your mission," I replied.

"Understood," Arcee said.

Suddenly a loud sound could be heard from the forest. It sounded like a bunch of motorcycles.

"The enemy is coming straight from the forest," Lavina announced as several magic defenses could be heard activating.

"They appear to be a horde of anti monsters just like the ones back in Kyoto but instead of legs they just have one big wheel to move on," Le Fay announced.

"Cynthia take Bova, Saphira, Xenovia, Sento, Samus, and Mirajane eliminate the anti monsters quickly and watch out for any of Vali's servants they may be planning an ambush," I ordered.

Cynthia, Bova, and Saphira simply nodded their heads before flying off from the courtyard in their dragon forms while Sento and Mirajane activated their balance breakers and flew off with them while Xenovia and Samus brought out their devil wings and flew out with them.

"Do you really think their is an ambush?" Kiyome asked me.

"It's a possibility that can't be ignored. These anti monsters are barely different from the ones we had to deal with in Kyoto. Vali could have easily had Leonardo create far stronger monsters which means…"

"He is only sending these anti monsters to both weaken and distract us which would also allow him to move his servants more covertly since we can't ignore them," Ravel finished.

 **Break**

 **Third Person POV**

Bova, Cynthia, and Saphira let out a powerful stream of fire from their mouths obliterating a good portion of the horde of anti-monsters while the ones that survived and were unleashing beams of light at them most of which missed them while the ones that managed to hit them barely did any damage.

While Bova, Cynthia, and Saphira flew back around to destroy more of the anti-monsters Mirajane and Sento went to the front of the battle in the air. Mirajane unleashed her darkness streak destroying more of the anti-monsters that were coming from the edge of the forest while Sento unleashed a barrage of holy-demonic bullets destroying most of the anti-monsters that had mange to evade Mirajane's attack.

Suddenly Gogmagog emerged from the forest taking those fighting the anti-monsters in the front by surprise.

"How did the heck did that golem get here without any of us spotting it earlier?" Saphira asked as she dodged Gogmagog's laser beams.

"I remember hearing Le Fay mention something about Gogmagog being able to shrink similar to Bova in order to move around more quickly without being detected," Mirajane answered as Cynthia flew towards them.

"In any case that golem needs to be taken down quickly and you should reserve more of your strength for the time being and this provides an opportunity," Cynthia said.

"Opportunity?" Saphira asked.

"Yes I've been wanting to see how well you would fight against a powerful opponent after all the training you've been through and this is the perfect opportunity to see how far you've come," Cynthia replied.

"I see in that case I'll do my best not to disappoint," Saphira said.

"I know you will Saphira. Now then, Sento and Mirajane, I want the two of you to focus on the anti-monsters and any more of Vali's servants that may be lurking around," Cynthia ordered.

"Understood," they replied.

 **Break**

 **Third Person POV**

Near the gate of the castle Xenovia was obliterating all remaining anti-monsters that had slipped by the onslaught with Ex-Durandal with Samus assisting her.

[Four familiars belonging to Lord Jackson's peerage have retired.]

The announcement took both Samus and Xenovia by surprise. Xenovia then created a magic circle to try and contact her familiar to confirm her suspicions.

"I can't reach him," Xenovia said.

"Maybe one of Vali's servants is blocking the communication," Samus replied.

"I was able to talk to him before without any problems when I was checking in to see if he had spotted anything," Xenovia stated before quickly turning around and flying right about the castle walls after destroying more anti-monsters.

"The familiars that are guarding the castle are still there which means that the familiars that were retired were the ones we had acting as surveillance," Xenovia stated after landing.

"Shit that's going to make it difficult to go on the offensive," Samus cursed.

Suddenly one of the traps that had been laid out surrounding the entire castle, a hidden wall of fire, activated briefly catching the attention of both Samus and Xenovia.

[One of Lord Vali's Bishops have retired.]

"So it looks like Jack was right to warn us to be cautious," Samus remarked before she resumed fighting more of the anti-monsters with Xenovia.

"Samus!" Xenovia shouted trying to warn Samus.

Unfortunately her warning came too late for Samus and powerful beam of magic hit Samus from her left side before she could react in time.

[One of Lord Jackson's Pawns have retired.]

Xenovia then looked towards where the direction of the attack came from and spotted the assailant.

"So judging from what I overheard your friend said earlier it would appear your teammates have predicted our strategy fortunately some of us among Lord Vali's peerage excel at hiding our presence. Though it is unfortunate that Connla got defeated by a mere trap I guess I'll just have to pick up the slack for him then," Mystogan remarked.

Xenovia then pointed Ex-Durandel towards Mystogan.

"You won't need to worry about that since I'll be defeating you soon," Xenovia proclaimed.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay but I've been busy anyway I will be heading back to college soon and I have decided to focus on making a rewritten version of Issei Sitri and writing more chapters for the Millicas the Shota Harem King (Adopted and Rewritten).**

 **Poll Announcement: The poll about whether or not to add more evil pieces is still up however I will be taking it down in a week or two. I have also changed my mind about letting guests vote as long as they use a name when they vote in the review section I will count it.**

 **Jack's Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Bishop: Ultear**

 **Knight: Erza**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Kiyome**

 **Pawn: Samus**

 **Pawn: Sento Isuzu**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flareup**

— **-—-**

 **Vali's Peerage (Please note that all pieces are mutated)**

 **Queen: Cao Cao**

 **Rook: Gogmagog**

 **Rook: Heracles**

 **Bishop: Connla**

 **Bishop: Mystogan**

 **Knight: Arthur**

 **Knight: Tobio**

 **Pawn: Bikou**

 **Pawn: Fenrir**

 **Pawn: Leonardo**

 **Pawn: Perseus (He is a character that is set to appear in Highschool DxD)**

 **Pawn: Dreadwing**

 **Pawn: Skyquake**

 **Pawn: Laxus Dreyar**

 **Pawn: Tien Shinhan**


End file.
